Pardonne-moi
by justance
Summary: "Parce qu'à cet instant il n'y avait qu'eux, Aria et Ezra. Et c'était tout ce qui leur importait." OS 1x10


Une vision du 1x10 lorsque Aria rejoint Ezra dans la forêt.

Il faisait nuit noir, tellement que la forêt dans laquelle elle avait l'habitude d'aller plus jeune en était devenu effrayante. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'horizon, uniquement celui du bruissement des feuilles au contact de ses chaussures. Elle marchait droit devant elle, sans vraiment réfléchir, le calme étouffant presque ses pensées. Aria ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était bien mais pour le moment tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de savoir. Elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité, de savoir pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. Elle savait que d'un point de vue extérieur, toute cette histoire n'avait rien de conventionnel mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien à son contact parce que dans ces moments-là il n'y avait qu'eux. Durant ces instants, il n'était pas son professeur et elle n'était pas son étudiante, ils n'étaient qu'Ezra et Aria et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner ça. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Abandonner. Il était partit sans donner d'explications, sans même dire au revoir et la peine qu'elle avait éprouvé lui avait fait tellement mal qu'elle avait eu l'impression de se briser de l'intérieur. La douleur lui avait enserré le cœur tel un étau l'empêchant de respirer et elle avait finalement été forcée de croire que ses sentiments à son égards n'étaient pas assez fort et qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Mais ce fichu poème qu'on l'avait forcé à découvrir avait tout changé. B26. Ces mots qu'il avait écrits de sa main et qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire en face, lui faisant croire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait réellement. À ce moment-là, la colère qu'elle avait éprouvé à son égard avait presque remplacé la douleur causée par sa fuite. Elle avait voulu lui faire mal de la même manière qu'elle avait eu mal en refusant sa demande lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre mais elle n'avait pas réussi parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire, elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à marcher seule en pleine nuit dans une forêt à la recherche de son professeur d'anglais.

Dans la pénombre, au loin, elle aperçut les phares d'une voiture qui s'arrêta au milieu des arbres. En espérant que personne ne l'a suivait elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la voiture grise à quelques mètres d'elle et s'y engouffra.

Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me rejoindre.

Il l'observa un instant, ses yeux bleu semblable à des lucioles dans l'obscurité du véhicule. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet, inquiet et confus. Il essayait de déceler dans son regard une once de tendresse à son égard parce qu'il ne savait pas réellement de qu'elle manière elle allait réagir. Mais elle gardait résolument le visage droit devant elle, sans osciller. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas lire ce poème, elle n'aurait jamais dû le lire, ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans de départ. Mais c'était arrivé et en la voyant si en colère contre lui la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser était au combien elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle était en colère et à quel point il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer à s'en étouffer. Il savait que c'était mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, à chaque secondes, de la désirer plus que de raison, de l'aimer tout simplement malgré ses efforts pour la faire disparaître de sa vie. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle, même si ça lui était interdit.

Je ne pensais pas venir non plus au départ, répondit-elle.

Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, dit-il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, le visage toujours face au pare-brise.

Ecoute Aria, j'ai été idiot je le sais, je n'aurais jamais dû abandonner notre histoire si facilement, je … j'aurais…

Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait Ezra, pourquoi tu as abandonné ? T'es partit sans même dire au revoir, tu as agi comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi et ensuite tu écris ces mots magnifiques pour définir tes sentiments envers moi. Tu prétends ne pas vouloir continuer ensuite tu agis comme si tu le voulais puis tu pars. À quoi tu joues au juste ?

Je me suis dit au départ qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne pour réfléchir à moi, à nous et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde alors je suis revenu. Puis je t'ai vu avec Noel et là je me suis rendu compte que c'était égoïste de ma part de te faire subir une relation comme la nôtre alors qu'avec lui tu pouvais te montrer en public, lui prendre la main, l'embrasser, que tu méritais mieux que ce que je t'offrais et que pour ton bien il valait mieux que je sorte de ta vie parce que tu as droit à une vie normale.

T'es vraiment un imbécile Ezra ! De quel droit tu te permets de décider à ma place de ce qui est bien pour moi ou pas ? C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que j'en veux et tu ne peux rien faire contre ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas gérer la vie et les sentiments des gens Ezra.

Je le sais, j'ai fait une erreur et j'en suis désolé, pardonne-moi, supplia-t-il en rapprochant doucement son visage du sien.

Elle fixa ses yeux d'un bleu profond puis ses lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais son esprit lui indiquait le contraire.

Non, répondit-elle avec le peu de conviction qui lui restait, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses lèvres.

Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de manière à ce que son visage soit si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Toutes les barrières qu'elle venait de se fixer tombèrent alors d'un seul coup et elle fondit brusquement sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, avide. L'odeur de son eau de Cologne l'enivrait et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était la sensation que lui procuraient ses mains sur son corps. À cet instant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Le silence était tel qu'elle pouvait entendre leurs respirations saccadées. Il l'a rapprocha encore plus de lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son coup avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il passa ses deux mains sur sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Ils ne voulaient pas rompre le contact, ce contact qui leur avait tant manqué. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Elle lui sourit alors en jouant avec une de ses mèches bouclées à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur sa joue droite d'un geste délicat.

Tu m'as tellement manqué Aria, dit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit alors avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Promet moi que tu n'abandonneras plus jamais.

Je te le promets, répondit-il en l'embrassant pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle répondit avec plus d'ardeur à son baiser tout en caressant sa joue de sa main droite.

On est complètement fou, tu le sais ? dit-il en riant doucement.

Oui, et je suis folle de toi, rit elle, le reste on s'en fiche. On est ensemble et je ne vois rien qui me paraît plus naturel que ça.

Aria, tu es sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux, je veux dire ça, nous, devoir se voir en cachette, lui demanda-t-il inquiet, parce que la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu sois malheureuse.

Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je me sens heureuse Ezra.

Il la regarda de son regard doux et profond qu'il avait toujours pour elle, l'intimant de continuer.

Avec toi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit alors à son tour avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Prisonniers de leur bulle d'amour et de passion ils ne virent pas la personne encapuchonnée à l'arrière de la voiture qui se mit à écrire trois mots, simple et subjectifs je vous vois.

Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait que leurs baisers qui comptaient parce qu'à cet instant il n'y avait qu'eux, Aria et Ezra. Et c'était tout ce qui leur importait.


End file.
